How Far We've Come
by KamikoPanda
Summary: "My family had grown by one more. No one else can change that." Sequel story to "Brothers" by 'ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm' WARNING: *CONTAINS MPREG* Rated M for its contents. Destiny belongs to 'Sparklespepper'
1. Chapter 1

" _Saturday. June 23. 10:00am" Mario's P.O.V_

* * *

I awoke to the morning light, my eyes adjusting to the new environment. I yawn and slowly yet carefully positioned myself to get out of bed. I was in no need to rush in my "condition". As it was for the past 3 months, I was usually greeted by that familiar movement inside me; The little one is more of a morning person than I am. As I look at my surroundings, the first thing that comes to my sights is the bowl of soup atop my dresser. _Where did this come from?_ I thought, curious. From the looks of things, it had been set down very recently, as it was still warm at first touch. I finally the noticed the small note next to it along with some type of medication. As soon as I gazed upon the handwriting, I knew it was from my brother, Luigi.

 _You had quite a fever coming along, bro. I hope the soup I made and the medicine works for you_

 _-Luigi_

I chuckle softy. Oh Luigi, always so caring and supportive of his family; I've always admired him for that. I knew I could be pretty stubborn when it came to medication, but there was always this _way_ my brother convinced me to use it. But with all this going on: my pregnancy and nearing my due date, I noticed that he had chosen the most mild and easy going medicine. I knew it could be a dangerous state catching an illness or indulging on the wrong medication, especially during my eighth month. I did not wish to endure complications when the time came.

As I began to consume the warm liquid, I started to ponder everything for a bit. Before all these events today, I too had fallen victim to Kamek's _spell_ ; That was exactly eight months ago. My enemy Bowser, had done this before. Years back, Bowser had lured us to his domain, we had been completely unaware of what he was up to. Then it all happened so suddenly. The shock of the situation. That entire phase my brother had to bear. However, even the most dark of situations have a brighter side. In those months that followed resulted in the birth of my niece, Destiny. That day had been the most joyful of events. I'll never forget it. Seeing the amount of happiness on Luigi's face when he first held her as well as my mine (including those heavy tears of joy.)

To sum it up, the koopa king merely wanted to humiliate Luigi and I, but instead he gave us something more; a family. It may sound a bit much, but as I've mentioned, even the worst of situations has its benefits. Here we are now; I'm eight months pregnant with a son and my niece is almost 6 years of age. Boy, it's quite a struggle being an expectant father to be honest. There's having to deal with the occasional morning sickness for the first few months and then there's the lack of slumber the next. Not to mention that constant struggle of attempting to haul myself up from the bed or sofa every now and then. Such silly matters really, yet they seem rather difficult for me.

* * *

With all my thoughts being said, with both soup and medication ingested, I was now going to begin my day. First things first, I carefully swing my legs over the bedside and slip into my slippers. Due to fact of it being Saturday, I was going to be wearing my nightclothes; another pair for that matter, as I was already disgruntled with the ones I wore the previous evening. I open my drawers and retrieve a simple red shirt and blue winter-silks. Not the most attractive of looks but they were cozy enough for me.

Once I had those put on, I was attempting to stand myself up to head downstairs. Holding on to my dresser for added security, I slowly haul myself up. My little one moves abruptly in the process. I laugh inwardly a bit. _How sweet._ I thought. _His kicks must be his own form of encouragement._ (And they were to me; I love my unborn child dearly.) I'm finally able to stand up straight.

"I'm up, little one, I'm up." I say as he continues to press against my stomach. My hand is rests upon it.

Now that I'm up and awake, I am ready to start my day and see what midmorning has brought for me…

* * *

*To be Continued*

A/N: Thanks for reading! More chapters to be published soon. If you do not like male pregnancy fanfics do not continue or send hate comments. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

" _10:15am" Mario's P.O.V_

As I make my way through the hallway and down the stairs, I overhear two voices emitting from the kitchen. One being my brother's, the other my dear niece, Destiny. The smell of breakfast surrounds my nose. I knew I would once again be consuming for two. Traveling down the staircase, I am sure to hold on to the handrails. I do not wish for sudden accident to enfold. Slowly and steadily now.

Finally arriving, Luigi then catches sight of me from the kitchen and smiles. "Good morning Bro! Are you feeling well?"

I smile back and return the greeting. "I'm doing fine. Feeling less under the weather." I reassured. I then see Destiny venture towards me and put me in a small embrace. She is simply too adorable!

"Hi, uncle Mario." Her small and sweet voice coos. "You feeling better?"

I smile contentedly at her question and gently rub her head. "Yes darling, much better. Though I say to you, your cousin hasn't been letting me have a good night's sleep." I joked, gesturing to my swollen stomach. I hear Luigi laugh at that statement as he continues to set the table.

"Really?" Destiny protests. "he's a meanie." She scowled at my growing belly. I could easily see the dissatisfaction in her face. She suddenly points a finger at my belly and huffs. "You're a meanie!" She tells the baby as if he were present in the room. Luigi and I shared a look and laughed together. Children indeed state the most amusing of subjects.

"Destiny! Is that a way to speak to your cousin?" Luigi says fictitious.

Destiny cowers behind me and giggles. I quietly chuckle at this behavior. Such a silly child.

"Speaking of which" Luigi says suddenly. "how is my little nephew today?" He beams, gently placing his hand on my belly and smiling. I could feel my son moving after this statement.

"He's quite feisty for one thing."

Luigi chuckled. "Of course. Don't miss that part. One moment, you're nice and relaxed, the next your child refuses to let you sleep. However, let's not stress ourselves about this. Let's have breakfast."

He assists me and Destiny to sit down at the table and then ventures to retrieve today's meal. As I've mentioned before, I knew I would be dining for two.

To be honest, this change feels like a curse. I feel as if I've gained quite some weight feeding both myself and my child. But still, who am I to complain? After all, the only thing that matters is the welfare of the baby. As long as my son was good and healthy before and after his birth, nothing else had mattered. I am more than determined to protect my son at all costs once he's born.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of the plate being set it front of me. As I predicted, a large portion of food had been brought. I did not mind this time. I just wanted my baby to be nice and fed. I then began to consume the contents on the plate. I once again get lost in my thoughts. There's one hand rested on my stomach and another putting food into mouth. The excitement is getting the better of me. Just the cognition of finally hold and caress my child is enough to brighten any day.

As if my thoughts were connected to his, I could feel him push gently against my stomach. He's practically begging for more food again. I smile slightly at this. I cannot wait until my child is born.


End file.
